ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
If They Pull a Knife...
}} Vaarsuvius eradicates a quarter of all black dragons. Cast * Vaarsuvius (Soul Spliced and as dragon) ◀ ▶ * Ganonron ◀ ▶ * Jephton the Unholy ◀ ▶ * Ancient Black Dragon (also as reanimated head) ◀ ▶ * Inkyrius ◀ ▶ * Haerta Bloodsoak ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Auburn-Haired Child ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Green-Haired Child ◀ ▶ * A Fighter * A Wizard * Two Half-Dragons * A Half-Dragon-Half-Centaur * Fifty-Eight Black Dragons Transcript Spliced soul: Delicious. Spliced soul: Tastes like chicken. Spliced soul: Tastes like victory. Vaarsuvius shifts back. Spliced souls: More! More! More! Vaarsuvius: Inkyrius: <"Our" children... ...Suvie?!? Is that you?? Great elven gods have mercy, what happened to you—?> Vaarsuvius: Telekinesis. Vaarsuvius removes the nails holding Inkyrius to the tree with the spell. Vaarsuvius: Inkyrius: Vaarsuvius: Child: Inkyrius: Vaarsuvius: Because I am not done with the dragon. Spliced soul: The pain ended too soon. Spliced soul: We have only begun to bring misery. Spliced soul: There is still so much we can do. Vaarsuvius: I concur. Create Greater Undead. Undead Dragon: What—? Where am I? I was with my son and husband... Vaarsuvius: I assure you, you will see your kin again shortly. Undead Dragon: You—you reanimated my head? Vaarsuvius: Had you simply attacked me, I would have left you dead. But you made the mistake of involving my family in our conflict. Vaarsuvius: This leaves me with the task of ensuring that today's events will never rise again to threaten them. Vaarsuvius: One of my new friends has a special epic necromancy spell for just such an occasion as this. Haerta Bloodsoak: I do indeed. Spliced soul: Oooo, I can't wait! Spliced soul: This will be fun. Vaarsuvius: She calls it—- Haerta Bloodsoak: FAMILICIDE! Vaarsuvius: FAMILICIDE! Undead dragon: No! No! I surrender! Please! Out of the dragon head lot of pink lightning style rays are emitted. The pink rays go all over the world. Two adventurers, a fighter and a wizard, are battling a purple winged black dragon. The purple winged black dragon suddenly dies due to a pink lightning style ray. The adventurers look at each other in confusion. A green winged black dragon dies due to a pink lightning style ray. A blue winged black dragon dies due to a pink lightning style ray. Another purple winged black dragon dies due to a pink lightning style ray. Four dragon eggs are destroyed by a pink lightning style ray. A flying purple winged black dragon dies due to a pink lightning style ray. A red winged black dragon dies due to a pink lightning style ray. A swimming purple winged black dragon dies due to a pink lightning style ray. Another purple winged black dragon and dragon hatchling die similarly. A bathing purple winged dragon dies similarly. A tower perched purple winged dragon-/dies similarly. A half-dragon wearing armor and wielding an axe and shield dies similarly. A black dragon chasing a rabbit dies similarly. A dragon-centaur dies similarly. A green winged black dragon dies similarly. A blue winged black dragon sitting on a huge treasure pile dies similarly. A flying red winged black dragon dies similarly. A book reading black dragon dies similarly. A black dragon in a desert dies similarly. A black dragon sitting on a treasure pile dies similarly. A black dragon walking close to a treasure pile dies similarly. Two flying dragons die similarly. A half-dragon caster in red robes dies similarly. A swimming dragon dies similarly. A dragon in the darkness dies similarly. A dragon in a forest dies similarly. A row of 8 panels with similarly dying dragons. A row of 23 panels with similarly dying dragons. D&D Context * Telekinesis is a 5th level spell which allows the remote manipulation of objects. * Create Greater Undead is an 8th level spell which animates a dead body into a powerful and intelligent type of undead. * Familicide is a non-canonical epic-level spell created by Haerta Bloodsoak. The rules of the spell are more fully expounded on by Vaarsuvius in #843. Trivia * The title is a quote from the 1987 film The Untouchables. Jim Malone, played by Sean Connery, says to Elliot Ness, "You wanna know how to get Capone? They pull a knife, you pull a gun. He sends one of yours to the hospital, you send one of his to the morgue. *That's* the *Chicago* way!". * The effects of Vaarsuvius' Familicide spell are more far-reaching than V currently understands, and will shape the future events in V's life. * Page 3 of this strip has the most panels of any page on any strip in the Order of the Stick comics. External Links * 639}} View the comic * 107479}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Telekinesis Category:Uses Create Greater Undead Category:Uses Familicide Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)